


Mercy Mercy Me

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [65]
Category: Jrock, X JAPAN, the GazettE
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Genderfluid Character, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Season of Kink 2017, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Aoi was hungry, all right, but food wasn't what was on his mind.





	Mercy Mercy Me

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: May 2017. Written for the non-impact pain play square on my SoK card. Yes, there's one instance of spanking, but it's really the biting that does it. For both of them.
> 
> For reference, Aoi's [female form](https://68.media.tumblr.com/bfd3529df0ca96e3af4e6885980103e7/tumblr_ovsc3qmj331wuy899o1_540.jpg) (FC: Nishida Mai). Also, as a linguistic note, I put "matte" in italics to emphasize that the rest of Aoi's conversation with the nurse was in American English.
> 
> Headnod to my partner (Yoshiki's mun), who approved this for RP canon.

The crash from the main lounge could not possibly be a good thing and Aoi rushed out of the kitchen just in time to see the nurse hired to oversee Yoshiki's recovery and rehabilitation heading for the front door.

“ _Matte_! Wait!” he called out, silently thanking Isshi again for the language implant that meant he could speak and, more importantly, understand American English just fine now.

“No, I quit, I won't be abused by someone hell-bent on killing himself!”

“Wait, please,” he pleaded. “I'll talk to him, but please. If combat pay is what it takes, I'll pay it, in cash even, but he needs you.”

“You'll _talk_ to him?” the nurse scoffed.

“Trust me,” Aoi said, wishing he could lean on the nurse without biting him first. “I can get him to listen. Mostly. Look, you have to understand, limitations like this ... it's not easy for him. And he's never been very good about his temper. But whatever it takes, you'll be compensated, I swear, just ... please.”

The nurse hesitated and for a brief moment Aoi wished he had taken this trip as his female self. Then again, that might have been a push too far. This was reality, not a porno, and he really needed to work within that context of mundane expectations.

“Triple my hourly rate, in cash, every time he throws these diva fits,” the nurse declared,

“Done,” Aoi said, nodding and reaching for his wallet. The other man actually looked startled when Aoi handed him cash right then and there. Ah Americans, so used to doing everything with their credit cards and phones. For Aoi, used to the Japanese system that still leaned heavily towards paying in cash, well, he was just glad he hadn't adapted to Los Angeles yet. Though he was definitely going to have to take Yoshiki's card to an ATM later.

“Right, well ... he should be resting now anyway, but I guess I'll be back in the morning. You'll talk to him? About all of this?”

“Yes, I promise, I'll talk to him about things. And thank you.”

“Not promising anything,” the nurse grumbled as he walked down the path back to his car. A deep sigh and Aoi went back into the house to take stock of the damage. Whatever had crashed - been thrown? - by the time Aoi reached the main lounge, Yoshiki was laying on one of his couches, massaging his temples, his neck brace cast aside. Aoi leaned against the wall as he watched the vampire.

“Regretting your choice of supposed frailty?” he asked, smirking. Yoshiki's eyes snapped open, a growl in his throat. The fire in the vampire's eyes made Aoi's cock twitch and he was suddenly glad he had already set down the law with Yoshiki's staff, leaving them completely alone in the man's house. Even if it meant doing a bit more around that house than he would have otherwise.

“Did he quit?” Yoshiki demanded, laying back on his couch with another sigh.

“Not today,” Aoi said softly. “But you can't do or say whatever it is you did or said to him just now, Yo-sama. He's a licensed professional, not some unpaid intern you can abuse at your whim.”

“I don't _abuse_ my interns!” the vampire snapped. “Or anyone else, for that matter.”

“You just lose your temper and mouth off at whoever happens to be closest, regardless of blame?”

Aoi felt the air leaving his lungs as he was suddenly shoved hard into the wall. And yet the very next instant, Yoshiki was huffing, stepping back.

“Brat,” the vampire grumbled. Aoi managed a breathless laugh, peeling himself off the wall to step into Yoshiki's chest, sliding arms around his waist.

“You like it,” he purred, still a little breathless, though it was more for effect.

“That you're a brat?” Yoshiki asked, snorting a little indelicately. And yet the man neither stepped back nor pulled away, instead cupping Aoi's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Aoi was startled by the hunger that roused at that kiss, his body pressing close even as his hands tugged at Yoshiki's shirt. Which was enough, of course, to make the vampire laugh.

“I'm quite certain, dear one, that this is on the list of things I'm not supposed to be doing right now.”

“And if you'd _actually_ had surgery and were _actually_ recovering right now, I'd agree. But since neither of those things is true and we have the house completely to ourselves....”

“Do we?” Yoshiki asked, looking rather surprised. Always nice to know he could still surprise the old man.

“As if you don't know,” Aoi countered, gesturing to the discarded neck brace with a playful grin.

“Well no, yes, I realize it's just us right _now_ ,” the vampire said, still frowning a little, “but....”

“I told everyone when I got here that my job was to make sure you stayed focused on your recovery. Projects are to be continued without you as much as possible. Anyone thinking they absolutely _must_ get your input goes through me first - they come to the house _without_ checking it with me first, they will be fired on the spot. If it doesn't _need_ you, I'm not letting it near you, end of story. If it _does_ need you but can wait, then it will. If it absolutely _must_ be brought to you, then I'll allow it, but not for more than an hour or two. A couple people tried to argue, but Sugi-senpai and Toshi-sama backed me up. Your health is the most important thing right now, even if the surgery was a sham, so it's my way or the highway. Maid service will be by on Saturday, otherwise it's just you, me, and your nurse, and he's gone home for the night.”

Yoshiki just stood there for a long moment, looking a bit stunned. Aoi couldn't really say that he blamed him, a corner of him worried that he had overstepped his bounds; he was, after all, the secret boyfriend with limited real life connection to Yoshiki, as far as most were concerned. On the other hand, Sugizo had agreed it was appropriate to what they were saying had happened - obviously _someone_ needed to ride herd on the infamous workaholic and since Sugizo, the more usual “wife,” was too busy to do it himself.... Sugizo had even been the one to get Toshi - and Pata and Heath - on board with the plan. But none of that stopped Aoi from worrying that he had gone too far.

“Ah, don't make that face, dear one,” Yoshiki said, cupping his cheeks and kissing him sweetly. “I'm not angry, far from it, just surprised that you would take such an assertive stance with my staff.”

“Yeah, well, I know you. It needed to be done,” he said, though he couldn't completely silence the inner voice that was still wary he had gone too far.

“If you've been talking with Toshi-kun, I suppose there's no choice now but to do _some_ sort of collaboration with our bands in the semi-near future.”

“Actually ... I let Sugi-senpai handle your bandmates,” he confessed with a bright blush. “Have enough on my hands just keeping up with you!”

“Oh is that so?” Yoshiki teased, a wicked smirk on his lips.

“Yes, you're completely horrible,” he replied, laughing in spite of everything.

“And yet still you stay with me,” the vampire murmured, hands sliding down over the back of Aoi's jeans to cup his ass and pull him closer. Quiet hunger rumbled and reached out for the vampire, wanting more.

“I've been neglecting you lately, haven't I?” Yoshiki said softly, one hand shifting to slide up under the back of Aoi's shirt.

“We've all been working hard, I've managed okay,” he said, shaking his head in a useless denial.

“Hardly an appropriate excuse,” his lover said, brushing lips against his neck. Aoi whimpered, his own fangs descending as the hunger rocked through him. They weren't much good on a vampire elder, and still Aoi struggled to maintain control in the face of such a willing partner, the hunger prodding at him. His fingers clenched in Yoshiki's shirt as the hunger tried to demand more, tried to force him into biting his lover, as pointless as it might have been.

“Tsk, tsk. You don't have to restrain yourself with me, love, remember?”

Aoi lost the struggle, the hungry demon within that had not fed completely in weeks breaking loose. Claws tore at clothes and fangs sank into Yoshiki's throat, injecting the strongest serum he could produce. In a human, the effect would have been immediate, overwhelming lustful pleasure ... and quite probably a heart attack from a toxic dose of venom. A vampire's biology, however, was another matter entirely, Yoshiki seemingly barely effected at all as he swung Aoi off his feet and carried him to the master bedroom, where he was dropped rather unceremoniously on the bed. Beyond thought, Aoi all but tore off his own clothes, _needing_ to feel skin against skin, needing _more_ with an almost terrifying urgency. A feeling that only grew worse as he felt Yoshiki's fangs sinking into his own throat. He whined a denial, but it was already too late. Dragging Yoshiki down onto the bed with him, he rolled them over, climbing on top of his lover.

“Yuu...,” Yoshiki started, but the demon was in control, too hungry to be sensible. He howled as he forced his unprepared body down onto Yoshiki's cock, torn between gratitude and dismay as vampire strength and vampire speed gave Yoshiki the needed advantage to not only separate himself, but also pin Aoi face first into the bedding.

“Not,” the vampire said, actually panting a little himself, “like that. Never like that, dear one. Change, or I tie you down just like this.

The demon tried to twist free, but Yoshiki's grip was stronger than steel.

“Change, my love, or I'll dose you again.”

Aoi shuddered, not sure what another dose of vampire venom would do, but completely certain what shifting would do to the hunger burning within him. Another shudder as he licked his lips, pushing his hips back against his lover. He could feel the lust burning there, but also concern and love. And iron determination. Swallowing down a whine, he forced the words out past the hunger.

“Don't bite, but you'd better restrain me first. The hunger....”

He waited for leather straps to close around both wrists and ankles before invoking the magic that would change his body from masculine to feminine. The hunger immediately raged stronger for the use of so much energy, clawing at the vampire on top of him. A lesser youkai would have been driven into a lustful frenzy by that alone, only Yoshiki's significant age gave him the power to resist.

Even with the psychic connection between them, there was virtually no warning for the hand that cracked on his upturned ass. Aoi whimpered and yet still he pushed back, wordlessly begging for more.

“You're not supposed to _like_ that,” Yoshiki murmured, running his hand over the curve of his ass. “What have we told you about trying to starve yourself?”

“Wasn't,” he grunted, licking his lips again.

“The hunger I'm feeling right now says otherwise.”

“Feed now, argue later,” Aoi grumbled. His now smaller wrists slipped free of the cuffs almost too easily, but that was more or less all the more he could do thanks to the cuffs on his ankles and Yoshiki's persistent weight that kept him from even just rolling over onto his back. Infuriating as it was, hunger clawed at the only person it could reach while he whimpered, whined, and writhed beneath the vampire. Pride and need collided in his mouth, words tangling on his tongue as his whole body cried out for Yoshiki to please just _fuck_ him already.

Perhaps the pathetic mewling was more than even the great sadistic ass Yoshiki could stand, he didn't know, he didn't care. A hard cock was finally, _finally_ filling him, rubbing him in all the best ways, and he drank deeply of the sexual energy filling the room. On and on, he rocked back into Yoshiki's thrusts, crying out as the vampire twisted a handful of his hair hard enough that the pain turned to pleasure and he came. It wasn't enough, he needed more, and Yoshiki was seemingly more than happy to provide. The demon egged him on, hungry for more, faster, harder, deeper, until the demon within was sated into a total stupor and fell quiet at last. Sensitized, sated, debauched, and completely possessed, Aoi shivered at the realization that Yoshiki was still hard, still moving, albeit almost lazily now.

“Oh, is it now my turn?” the vampire elder purred, nipping at the back of Aoi's neck. He whimpered, but these nips weren't like the full bite earlier, teeth and fangs merely grazing the skin instead of puncturing it, and that was enough to ease his mind again.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, a little white lie, “is that my fault? Mm, but Yo-sama feels so good, so hot and hard and wonderful. Can you really blame me?”

“Greedy,” Yoshiki scolded, hips snapping more forcefully into him. Aoi could hardly deny the accusation, moaning as his lover used his body to find his own release at last. He closed his eyes as the pleasure and lust swelled and crested within them both, leaving him almost drunk on it. A sigh and he used a bit of the excess energy to free himself from the cuffs on his ankles, then moved to curl up in the middle of the bed.

“... if you could do that the whole time, what was the point?” Yoshiki asked.

“Couldn't,” he said, shaking his head, then spitting his longer hair out of his mouth with a huff before rolling over to snuggle into Yoshiki's chest. “Changing form uses too much energy, the hunger wouldn't've allowed me to focus long enough to actually do that then.”

“Mm. Better now, though, yes? Enough for you to tell me how you weren't actually starving?”

“I was a little hungry....”

“A little?” Yoshiki echoed, obviously skeptical.

“I had it under control, then you not only let the demon off the chain, you fucking _bit_ me!”

“As I recall, you started that,” the vampire murmured, arms settling around his slender waist.

“No, you did, scolding me like that,” he countered, poking him in the ribs with a finger.

“... you've never reacted that way before,” his lover said with a worried frown.

“The last time you two scolded me ... Sugi-senpai makes it easier for me to stay in control, no matter how hungry I am, I don't know why. And then you bit me and I just about went feral.”

“The way you were howling, I'd say more than just about, love.”

“Yeah, well ... I don't know if you gave me too high a dose or what, but it was like I was suddenly starving. And I knew shifting to this body would just make it worse, but if you bit me again like that....”

“... I really have neglected you in all this,” Yoshiki said, his voice soft with genuine regret. “And yet still you stay with me, even in spite of all that.”

“I still love you, asshole,” Aoi grumbled, swatting his chest. “Gods, you're _such_ an asshole.”

“Ah, it seems I can't help it. I will have to try harder, pay more attention. Since clearly you still won't come to me on your own, dear one.”

“Hey, I had everything under control!” Aoi protested. “Just ... just don't bite me like that when I'm feeling that hungry, okay?”

“I'm sorry, love,” the other murmured, nuzzling his hair, “but you _did_ start it. It seems I'm not entirely immune to your powers after all.”

“... surprised to hear you say that.”

“There's no point in denying what I know you already sensed, love,” he said with a shrug, brushing another kiss into his hair. “Now sleep, dear one. After all, you have a difficult patient to manage in the morning.”

Aoi couldn't stop a snort at that. Perhaps he would just have to make a nightly habit of sleeping with the vampire, at least while they were in Los Angeles. Probably be good for the both of them. Well, maybe not _every_ night. There was something to be said for the effect his hunger could have on their coupling. But at least most nights maybe? That might be enough to keep him from losing it again while it was just the two of them, even if he needed to make a quick jump back to Tokyo for his own band's schedule. And then perhaps after Sugizo had wrapped up his current business, the angel could come join them for awhile, maybe even bring the whole family. That ... that was a pleasant thought and Aoi kept it close in mind so he could remember to suggest it to the archangel in the morning. For now, he would sleep, secure in Yoshiki's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Aoi's intuitive answer to Yoshiki's question (that Sugi helps him stay grounded) is indeed correct - the presence of an archangel's Soothing aura helps Aoi stay in control of his demonic nature.


End file.
